


You and I (Classmates)

by Supreme_Overlord



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Overlord/pseuds/Supreme_Overlord
Summary: Two boys struggling through their high school days with an overly nosey teacher who may or may not have helped them with their relationship.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	You and I (Classmates)

**Author's Note:**

> BAE#1132 from BAE2020
> 
> I'd like to thank the prompter, for Doukyuusei is my favorite anime, and putting out the prompt made me desperately want to write it. I apologize again because it's messy. I just didn't have the time to finish it properly but I promise I will edit it shortly. Also, the mods, you guys are the bestest best that ever bested!!
> 
> And To anyone who may be reading this, I'm sorry I ruined the manga/anime but nevertheless I hope you'll enjoy the story (or cursing me out)

"We lie beneath the stars at night  
Our hands gripping each other tight  
You keep my secrets hope to die  
Promises, swear them to the sky"

The class groaned as their teacher Mr Kim, announced that they were going to participate as a choir in the upcoming festival.  
"Man an all boys choir?? We're gonna sound horrible".  
"I wish we have some girls too...this sucks"

They all made their complaints and Mr. Kim simply brushed them off, saying ‘Why are you complaining? I'm the one at disadvantage here, I have to get your tone deaf voices presentable by Friday”. Mr Kim was in his early thirties, he was a pretty chill person and the boys got along with him quite well.  
“Just you watch. I’ll have you boys sing so good that there'll be tears in my eyes”  
“Gross. Saem. Gross”  
They spent the homeroom class practicing the song with Mr.Kim at the piano. Chanyeol amid his drowsiness tried his best to sing along. He was no musical genius but his experience with his band and his love for music easily familiarized him with the song. He was lazily singing along when he noticed the boy opposite to his seat wasn't singing.  
Chanyeol wasn’t close with Byun Baekhyun nor did he remember them having any interaction during the school year. Baekhyun was considered ‘brilliant’, often having the highest rank in the school. Chanyeol stared at the shorter boy, who was looking ahead with his chin up, eyes straight towards the whiteboard.  
“He’s probably too ‘brilliant’ to sing”  
Chanyeol scoffed internally.  
When the last bell of the day rang, Chanyeol was quick to flee to his locker. They were supposed to have band practice that day. He was talking with his friend / bandmate Oh Sehun when he realized he had forgotten his lunchbox in the classroom.  
“Shit. I forgot my lunch box in the classroom”.  
He groaned out.  
“ You go ahead…. .I’ll meet you at the jam room”.  
He quickly bid goodbye to his friend and sprinted towards his classroom.  
Doraji, doraji, doraji!  
In the depths of the mountains is white doraji!  
Though one or two roots only I pull,  
my bamboo basket grows full.

Chanyeol was greeted by the soft singing/humming of the song they had just learnt in Mr. KIm’s class. He quickly walked in, fixated on grabbing his lunch box from under his desk when he stopped dead in his tracks. Byun Baekhyun was sitting on his desk, with their music sheets on his lap, softly practicing their song. 

Spring was on the verge of waning, and the sunlight streaming through the white curtains in the classroom added extra softness to the already soft and cozy ambience. Chanyeol was momentarily blinded, just staring at the boy who was engrossed in getting the right tune until said boy looked up and gasped in surprise.

“Oh…..Chanyeol”

His voice was soft, and Chanyeol wouldn’t have heard it had he not been so engrossed in the scene before him. Baekhyun looked kinda embarrassed and Chanyeol too scratched his head awkwardly.

“Uhhhh… I forgot my lunchbox”

He quickly dashed towards his seat and took out his lunch box.

“Hey Baekhyun”

“Huh?”

“The pause in the beginning…. is different from how you’re doing it” 

He said as he stuffed his lunchbox inside his bag. Baekhyun looked confused and Chanyeol walked towards him and pointed to the (line) he was talking about.

“Look...it’s Doraji Doraji….”

Chanyeol sang them correctly without missing any notes and pauses. 

“Eheyo! Eheyo! Eheaeya!  
Eoyeorananda! Jihwaja, good!  
There at the foot of the mountains, doraji is moving to and fro “

“Uhhh.. we havent learnt that part yet..” Baekhyun said, hesitating a bit.

“Oh…. That's right. You're in a band right?” He continued, staring up at the taller from his seat.

“Thanks..you know...for teaching me”

“I thought you weren't into it.” 

Chanyeol said as he took a seat just opposite to the other boy. 

“Huh”

Baekhyun turned to look at him.

“Well, It’s more like I thought you were thinking that it’s stupid or something like that.I mean, you weren’t singing in the classroom”.Baekhyun turned and looked a head.

“My glasses don’t match my current eyesight. So I couldn't read the notes on the blackboard very well”

He said quietly as he adjusted his glasses, probably out of habit. 

“Why don't you just ask Mr. Kim to move your seat closer to the board?”

Chanyeol questioned and Baekhyun shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. I don't want to bother Mr. Kim”.

“Oh...Okay”

‘I don’t think Mr. Kim is the type to be bothered by something as trivial as this'. 

Chanyeol thought to himself. Even though he realised Baekhyun was hard working with his studies, he didn’t think he’d work just as hard with Mr. Kim’s stupid song. Normal kids like him would’ve gone home as soon as the bell rang, only a try-hard like Baekhyun would’ve stayed behind to practice something as trivial as a choir-song for their festival. Chanyeol shook his head, feeling a little pity for him. He sighed, looking at his classmate with the eyes of a loving mother and Chanyeol wanted to take care of him. 

‘I mean look at him...so thin and frail and look at the way his movements are so nimble and soft..,like a baby kitten’

He thought, as if he wasn’t a walking stick with chicken legs himself. 

“Do you want to meet up...uh..to practice till the festival?”

Chanyeol suddenly said surprising both of them. They weren’t even close. In Fact this was the first time they even had a proper conversation. Baekhyun looked even more surprised as he whipped his head around to look at him, as if he wanted to check if he was joking. After a few seconds, after he saw that the taller was serious, he meekly gave a nod. 

They spent the next two weeks together after class everyday. Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was quite talkative once he opened up to someone and Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol’s ‘cool guy’ image was just a facade and the tall guy was more goofy and dumber than he looked.

“So it’s not that you can’t see the blackboard. It’s just that you can’t read notes?”

Chanyeol asked Baekhyun one evening. They were seated under the shade of the many tall trees in the back garden. It was a lot warmer outside now that summer was in full swing.

“I can read the notes”

Baekhyun defended himself as he took another look at the sheets.

“This is do right? Do ti la sol fa…”

“What? Are you just going to sing through each note? Get real”

Baekhyun scoffed at the playful teasing and Chanyeol smirked at him.

‘He’s pouting’ 

He thought to himself. And he found it kinda cute. Well, maybe because he wasn’t used to seeing such expressions from his classmate. 

“Let’s just stop with the score. Do as I do and sing after me”

Chanyeol announced and Baekhyun nodded obediently, seemingly looking relieved at the decision.

On the last day of their rehearsal, Mr. Kim joked about crying as usual as the boys played along cheerfully with him. Chanyeol kept side eyeing his new ‘friend’ (wait are they even friends yet? He’d liked to know) who was just staring at their teacher {{passivel} and Chanyeol felt like he just realized something. He felt as if he had an epiphany while staring at the way Baekhyun looked at their teacher.

‘Perfect’

He scoffed at the sight.

“My treat”

Baekhyun said as he handed him the fizzy soda that the both of them liked. Chanyeol muttered his thanks as he reached for the chilled soda from the vending machine near them.  
Baekhyun shrugged.

“It’s nothing compared to what you’ve done for me. You literally saved me”

Chanyeol kept quiet as he took a swig of the cold, sweet and tangy drink. 

“Say..”

He started, not even looking at Baekhyun.

“Are you trying your hardest with this song because of...Mr Kim?”

He asked in a quiet voice and Baekhyun’s drink fell to the ground and rolled between their feet. 

“Oh man”

“It’s fine...I’ll get it mys-”

Baekhyun said and he abruptly stopped as their hands touched. Chanyeol realized Baekhyun’s hand was smaller than his.

Baekhyun’s hand was pale and it felt warm to the touch.

Baekhyun’s hand was smooth and it made Chanyeol lose his inhibitions.

He grabbed Baekhyun by the neck and descended his lips on his. Their lips barely touched and Chanyeol, upon realizing what he had done, backed away like he had been burnt.  
He screamed and Baekhyun stared at him, something akin to shock, confusion or horror marred his pretty face and Chanyeol ran away. 

“Chanyeol..”

Baekhyun called after him.

(But chanyeol was too far gone to hear it)

“Pop pop like soda fizzing up inside me. And Baekhyun’s voice slipping on that high note...everything was for that guy. Fuck! This is bad”

The next day was the day of the festival and Chanyeol only saw the other during their performance. He stole glances at the shorter boy, who stood two rows before him. He saw Baekhyun singing confidently and enthusiastically and he felt relieved. He didn’t know why but a feeling of emotional frustration welled up inside of him. When he felt Warm-streaks of liquid flowing down his face, he realized he was crying. Mr. Kim, who was enthusiastically conducting their performance was shocked when he saw the scene and Chanyeol who was embarrassed fled the scene again. In hindsight, it would've been dramatic as hell to cry and ran out during a performance. But Chanyeol was too far gone in his feelings that he couldn't help himself even though he wanted to. He didn’t even realize Baekhyun had followed him until they were outside. 

“Wait…”

Baekhyun called after him as Chanyeol sprinted across their campus, long legs skipping over rocks and bushes along the way. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Baekhyun demanded as the taller man stopped after some time to catch his breath. 

“Just go back.Mr. Kim will be worried”.

Chanyeol huffed, panting as he frantically wiped the remaining tears on his face.

“What does this have to do with Mr. Kim?” Baekhyun countered from behind him and Chanyeol lost it again for the nth time. 

“Cuz’ I think I have a crush on you!!”

He shouted, not even daring to turn around. Fuck!! He had such a big fat crush on Baekhyun. He wanted to pull his hair out or maybe pull Mr. Kim’s hair out. That fucker. 

“But that’s all it'll ever be. Isn't it? Cuz you were singing and trying your best for Mr. Kim right? It’s like I was helping my rival all along. Oh my God! I’m such an idiot.”

The word vomit just couldn’t stop and Chanyeol felt his heart constricting at his own words. He sank down on the floor, resigned. He felt so stupid. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine…” He whispered to himself.

“Chanyeol-ah”

Baekhyun called his name gently from behind.

“Listen…”

There was a hand gently touching him on his shoulder. The hand felt cold unlike before, but it still sent tingles to his body.

“I didn't say it was all for Mr. Kim didn’t I?” 

Baekhyun said quietly and Chanyeol whipped his head around to see his face. 

“I actually thought that sing...singing with you was….”

There was pink tingeing both of Baekhyun’s cheeks as he struggled to look Chanyeol in the eye.

“Singing with me was…?”

Chanyeol probed, wanting to hear the full sentence. Baekhyun looked away, a hand covering his mouth clearly too embarrassed to finish it and that made Chanyeol bolder.

“Park Chanyeol! Byun Baekhyun!”

The moment was ruined by the voices of their teacher who were looking for them and Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun into a tool shed before they got close enough to see the two runaways.

“Umm.. i think we should go back”  
Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol wasn’t listening. That desperate teary face from before was replaced by a cocky, teasing one and Baekhyun flushed in embarrassment. 

“Say Baekhyun….I suddenly have a thought.”

Chanyeol whispered.

“Do you think your glasses got in our way of kissing?”

Chanyeol leaned down to capture the shorter’s lips and they both found out the glasses didn't. 

And that’s how they started dating. They were polar opposite as Chanyeol was an extrovert, a well-rounded popular guy who was in a band while Baekhyun was a nerd by all means and he was always found with his nose buried in a book or sleeping on his desk. No one in their class knew they were dating, not even Chanyeol’s best friends and Baekhyun practically had no friends. But little changes could be seen in their daily routines if you squint hard enough. Like the way they would steal glances at each other during their lectures, the way Baekhyun always talked to Chanyeol during breaks and how Chanyeol started eating lunch with Baekhyun instead of his friends.

“Is there something between you and Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s friend and bandmate Oh Sehun asking his boyfriend one afternoon. They were having P.E and Baekhyun wanted to rest a bit . He didn’t know the two friends were inside the classroom. 

“What I mean is..you guys keep ogling at each other during class, you also go home with him these days.., I mean.., it’s nothing… but you know..I’m just curious”

Baekhyun just stood there dumbfounded, not knowing whether to run or eavesdrop. He pondered for a few seconds and chose the latter. 

“Baekhyun is a totally different genre…”

“Genre?”

Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Seeing you two together is kinda…”

Oh Sehun continued.

“Weird?”

Chanyeol asked and Sehun agreed.

“Yeah. Kinda weird”

Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun fists clenched at his side. He didn't think it was funny. 

“Just drop me here”  
Baekhyun said as Chanyeol walked to him to his hakwon that evening. 

“Just a little bit more” the taller replied and continued walking until the corner of the alley. There he pushed Baekhyun on the wall and stole a deep kiss from him. Baekhyun pushed him away.

“Chanyeol stop”

He said frowning and Chanyeol looked at him with wide eyes. Baekhyun never refused his kisses before. 

“Why? We’re going out aren't we?”

He countered as he leaned down again to kiss him once more but Baekhyun pushed him away.

“No we’re not going out” He huffed and walked away, leaving Chanyeol stranded in the alleyway. The conversation he overheard before affected him in ways that shouldn't have. If he believed that his feelings for Chanyeol aren’t that deep, why did his heart hurt so much?

“Ahhhhhhh…. This sucks”

Chanyeol yelled, lazily slumping on the desk in Mr. Kim’s room. The man thwacked him on the head with a textbook.

“Just shut up and write your three major choices. I don’t care if you bullshit with that pea-brain of yours. Just write something down. I have to submit it soon.”

Mr Kim said from his seat and Chanyeol groaned again. 

“You brats are so useless. All you think about is Love, sex, rock and roll. You still have a lifetime ahead of you to think about those things”

“You really are a useless adviser saem.”

“Shut up”

Chanyeol thought for a minute then started writing something and Mr. Kim sighed in relief.

“So you and Baekhyun…”

Chanyeol lifted one eyebrow, challenging him to say further while Mr. Kim paid him no heed.

“Are on pretty good terms..or should I say were on good terms. I mean.. Recently you two haven't been together like some sticky rice…”

“I don’t think that's any of your business”

Chanyeol huffed.  
“It isn't but….I’ve known him since his first year. You know he's pretty popular among the teachers…”

Chanyeol’s mind reeled back to the time he thought Baekhyun had something for Mr. Kim.

“Tell Baekhyun to come here after class”

Mr. Kim reminded him after the bell rang. 

It had been two days since the incident and they haven't spoken yet, with Baekhyun choosing to ignore him. They met in front of the class and Baekhyun outright tried to walk past him and that made Chnayeol’s blood boil even further.

“For Fuck’s sake stop ignoring me”.

Baekhyun didn't even look at him.

“Don’t be so full of yourself Byun Baekhyun”.

Chanyeol regretted it the moment the words came out from his mouth because he didn't mean to say that out loud.

“Oh shit...it’s that...Mr. Kim said to meet him for career counselling after class….”

“Got it” Baekhyun quietly said before he walked away.

“As long as you keep up your grades, I don’t think you’ll have a problem getting into the school of your choice… What’s important is you pay attention to both your physical and mental health …Baekhyun..?”

“Eh..”  
Mr Kim sighed.

“You’ve been dumped right”

“Excuse me?”

Baekhyun was shocked. He should be. It’s not everyday that your teacher found out about your lovelife and called you out on it, especially with someone like Baekhyun.

“You look way too down…, you were going out with Chanyeol right?”

Baekhyun looked away.

“We’re both boys”

Mr. Kim got up from his seat and walked towards Baekhyun. It was after school hours, so most of the staff and students had left already. Mr. Kim took out a cigarette from his pocket and seated himself on the desk near Baekhyun.

“Do you have a lighter Baekhyun?”

“No…” 

This felt like it happened before...No wait! It happened before.

“Do you know what it means when two men are dating Baekhyun?”

Mr Kim leaned down and caressed his face. 

“Once you’re out of here and in a place where girls are always around.., Boys who aren't originally like this will soon start chasing after skirts…”

Baekhyun swallowed and Mr. Kim admired the way his barely visible Adam’s apple bopped in his pale throat. 

“Baekhyun.. Chanyeol isn’t that way..”

The door opened with a bang and Chanyeol unapologetically stormed inside. He punched their beloved teacher on the face, took Baekhyun by the hand and ran away with him. 

“Chanyeol-ah… it hurts..”

Baekhyun wheezed from behind him. They had been running for sometime and Chanyeol was fuming inside. How dare that greasy ass of a teacher laid his hands on his Baekhyun. 

“Sorry..”

He mumbled and dropped the hand he was holding. Baekhyun adjusted his glasses.

“That's not what I...”

“Coarse the rushmat roof  
Sheltering the harvest hut..  
Of the Autumn ricefield and….”

Chanyeol muttered, seemingly to no one.

“And my sleeves….”

“And my sleeves are growing wet,  
With the moisture dripping through..”

Baekhyun finished it from behind and Chanyeol turned around, delighted.

“Oh yeah… That’s it! That’s been bugging me…”

He said laughing and Baekhyun just gave a rare smile.

“You are strange”

Baekhyun looked beautiful and he took Chanyeol’s breath away. 

“Hey Baek...Will you go out with me..?

Baekhyun stared at him passively. 

“Do you know what it means when two guys are dating Baekhyun…?”

Chanyeol looked nervous, Baekhyun could see the sweat perspiring on his smooth forehead. He tried to calm down his heart hammering away in his chest as he took out a handkerchief and started wiping the taller boy’s face gently.

That evening, Baekhyun was the one who kissed him first. Behind the school gates, among the perfectly trimmed bushes that their principal was crazy about. Baekhyun tasted like candy that Chanyeol used to love when he was a child. Baekhyun’s smell pulled him in and Chanyeol wouldn't mind staying like that forever. 

“He said he’d known you since first year..”

They were at Baekhyun’s house. His parents were away at his grandmother’s and Baekhyun felt a little nervous.

“Ah.. That’s because he’s the first person I met at our school”

“First person..?”

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was never going to let it go so he figured he should tell him everything. There was nothing to hide anyway. Chanyeol climbed on his bed and patted the space next to him. There was no reason for Baekhyun to be nervous, it was his bed after all. But Chanyeol’s scent was overpowering and his skin was hot. He felt like he would lose control if he stayed too close. He reluctantly took a seat next to him, the mattress sinking down with his weight and Chanyeol immediately pulled him close, making a space between his legs. He exhaled when Baekhyun settled in the space and kissed the top of his head.

“You better not tell me you guys had an affair before. He’s old. He’s gross”.

Baekhyun hid a smile because jealous Chanyeol was a tad bit cute. After he had gotten in a comfortable position, he started telling the tale of how he had gotten motion sickness in a train on his first day and how Mr. Kim had been the one to come and get him because his parents were working. He played with Chanyeol’s big hands and occasionally sighed in contentment when Chanyeol either dropped a kiss or nuzzled the back of his head affectionately. He recounted how he had to ride in the back of a bike despite being sick because their teacher came on a bike instead of a car and he heard the taller scoff in disbelief. He told him how they had to stop in a park because he had to puke and he had to spend half of his first day of high school on a park bench with his teacher hovering above him. It was rather anti climatic

He thought his hands fit perfectly with Chanyeol’s, they were smaller and paler in comparison. He traced the rough pads on his fingertips, signs that the taller boy had been playing guitar for a long time and Baekhyun felt like kissing them. But instead he chose to continue to tell his story of how Mr. Kim caressed his face and asked if he had a lighter and Chanyeol stopped him with his mouth when he told him that his heart skipped a beat that time. Chanyeol’s kiss was brutal and deep, licking and marking every corner of his mouth. Baekhyun had no choice but to surrender to the burning desire. He pulled away when his neck started to hurt from the uncomfortable angle and he stared into the taller’s eyes which was full of possessiveness. Baekhyun pulled him down on his bed and he held Chanyeol’s face for a few seconds before he kissed him on the mouth. Chanyeol tasted like fire as he took control of the kiss. Baekhyun pulled away again after he started to lose his breath. He swiped the few strands of hair that had fallen on Chanyeol’s pretty face and swiped his swollen lower lip with his thumb. 

“But that’s all he is. Chanyeol-ah. He is nothing more than a teacher to me”

Chanyeol scoffed.

“Yeah..a perverted old geezer right?”

And Baekhyun couldn't stop the laughter bubbling from his chest. He felt warm. He felt like his heart was about to jump out from his chest because Chanyeol was just too beautiful. He leaned up to give a quick peck on those red, plumpy lips again and Chanyeol growled as he leaned down to capture him in another kiss.

“Cha-Chanyeol ah..”

He called out breathlessly as Chanyeol’s wandering hand reached the hem of his pants.

“Shhhhh”

Chanyeol shushed as he expertly unbuckled his belt and opened the button of his uniform pants. Baekhyun was embarrassed because his dick was already hard and he covered his face with his hands when took off his own shirt.

“Don’t be embarrassed Hyun-ah”

Chanyeol whispered with no trace of embarrassment, as if he had done this a couple of times before. 

“Eunghhhh”

Baekhyun lost his breath as Chanyeol palmed his dick through his underwear. 

“Chanyeol- ah...wait-”

“It’s okay baekhyun-ah….see…”

Chanyeol rutted on Baekhyun’s thigh and Baekhyun could feel that Chanyeol’s dick was just as hard as his through their thin cotton pants.

“I’m just as hard as you...just let me have this okay..?”

He whispered before he kissed Baekhyun, his hand pulling out Baekhyun’s dick from his underwear.

“Oh god…”

Baekhyun moaned. His dick was already wet with pre-cum and Chanyeol played with it slowly, excruciatingly as his mouth was occupied with Chanyeol’s tongue.  
“Nghhhh”

He wheezed as Chanyeol started pumping his dick, slick and wet.

“No one has ever done this to you before right..?”

Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded, eyelids drooping because it felt so good. 

“Then what about you.., do you do this to yourself Hyun-ah?”

Chanyeol asked as he thumbed the shorter boy’s slit and Baekhyun’s body shook a little.

“Ye-yes..sometimes..”

He was way over embarrassment because nothing had ever felt that good.

“I’m gonna make you cum…, I’m gonna make you feel so good that you’ll never want to do this with someone other than me..”

Chanyeol started pumping away and Baekhyun saw stars as he exploded on those hot, big hands. 

“That was amazing”

Chanyeol exclaimed after they both calmed down and Baekhyun’s embarrassment returned as Chanyeol cleaned him up with the tissues from his nightstand. 

“Oh man….I’m afraid you’re gonna have to wash your shirt Baekhyun-ah”

“Shut up”

Baekhyun got up and Chanyeol spotted the pink in his cheeks which further spreaded down to his neck and Chanyeol thought he never looked more beautiful.

“Come here”

He said as he pulled the smaller into his lap, this time facing each other. He kissed him and Baekhyun sat pliant but responsive with his mouth. Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun shuffled on his lap to get into a more comfortable position and that’s when Baekhyun realized Chanyeol was still hard. In fact he had never gotten off and Baekhyun slowly and cautiously reached down to touch in the place that was aching with want.

“Do you want me to..?”

Chanyeol shook his head.

“It’s fine…, just let me touch you for now…”

They started kissing again and Chanyeol’s hand wandered all over. He pulled the part of his shirt that was still tucked in his pants and let his hand glide all over Baekhyun’s back. Their lips were still locked in a feverish kiss and Baekhyun by instinct rolled his hips when Chanyeol grabbed both his asscheeks by his big hands.

“Oh Fuck”

Chanyeol moaned out as their dicks touched and Baekhyun started rubbing himself on the taller upon seeing his pleasured face. It didn’t take long for them to both reach their completion. Then they resorted to talking a bit more about anything and everything until Chnayeol had to leave for the night. 

They spend the rest of the days in peace. Chanyeol’s friend came to know about their relationship but they didn’t really make a big deal out of it. Baekhyun was still uncomfortable with them and often resorted to disappearing or hiding whenever they were around. 

“Well isn’t this a bit too much? It’s not even our show”

Chanyeol asked as he twirled the invitation in his hand. Sehun scoffed as he tied his shoelaces. It was already the end of october and it became quite chilly and Chanyeol took out his uniform blazer from his locker and wore it. 

“Bro. We've spent two years to get this far. And we do have lots of fan girls. Hence, we need to properly end it with a bang!”

He said enthusiastically, unlike his normal stoic, boring self and Chanyeol grinned back at him. Yeah, they made the most of what they had and it was time to let it go. 

“Why are you hiding here?”

Chanyeol asked as soon as he spotted his boyfriend crouching down behind the next row of lockers from him.

“I wasn’t hiding”

“Uh uh”

They were in their third year now, but Chanyeol didn't even feel like it. It seemed like they were in their first year just yesterday and now they were already on their way to graduation. 

“Disband?”

Baekhyun asked as they walked home from school. The wind was nipping at their face, cold but still they were both eating ice cream like little kids. 

“Yeah..it’s not a big deal”

Chanyeol shrugged, taking another lick of his strawberry flavoured sweet.

“Because we have to take exams soon?”

“Yeah… our vocalist is from another school. We’ve been friends since middle school and he’s taking the entrance exams for a university in seoul.”

He eyed Baekhyun who was licking his ice cream. His eyes were still on Chanyeol and the taller boy wanted to push him and kissed him when he saw the pink tongue darting out. Chanyeol was a little distracted.

“So yeah...I guess this is the end of Pandoras”. 

“Chanyeol-ah about your university preference-”

“Oh yeah. You haven’t seen us play yet right? Why don’t you come and see us tonight?”

Chanyeol had that lopsided grin and Baekhyun melted at the sight a little. 

“I feel like I haven’t invited you properly yet. So here..”

He gave Baekhyun a flyer. The smaller boy checked the date and time and frowned when he saw them.

“It’s this friday. I’ve got Hakwon”

Chanyeol shrugged nonchalantly.

“You can come after. It’s going to be an all nighter. And aren’t you excited to see your husband on stage?”

They were slowly approaching the alley that led to Baekhyun’s Hakwon. It was a short-cut from the main road and people rarely went from there as it looked a bit sketchy. 

“What husband?”

Baekhyun made a face at him and Chanyeol raised his arms above his head in a manner that should’ve looked casual but Baekhyun caught a glimpse of his well-toned stomach and he slightly blushed and resorted to staring at the invite in his hands instead.

“Okay near Jungang Park right?”

Chanyeol took him by the arm and pushed him against the wall.

“Yeah...near Jungang Park.”

Baekhyun looked away, the pink in his cheeks still visible in the warm orange hue of the evening sun. 

“How are you going to be my husband if you blush at every little thing Baekhyun-ah?”

Chanyeol whispered before he leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. He wasn’t in a rush so he resorted to nipping the smaller boy’s lips first, tentative and slow. Baekhyun opened up, seemingly frustrated and Chanyeol smiled into the kiss. It felt wonderful as always. Baekhyun was wonderful.

“If I can make it.., I will come”

He said after they pulled away and Chanyeol nodded. 

Chanyeol walked home alone after Baekhyun bid him goodbye for his prep classes. He thought about his days with boyfriend and wondered how many days they have left to go home together. Third year was brutal. They had exams after exams, supplementary classes, tests and the cycle went on and on. And he knew Baekhyun was ambitious unlike him. Baekhyun always scored the highest in their class while Chanyeol drifted among the average students. Maybe they really belonged to different ‘genres’.

“Fuck you Oh Sehun”  
Chanyeol said to no one as he kicked a stray pebble on the ground.

“Man, all this thinking makes me hungry. I’m gonna get some ramyeon at the convenience store”

Friday came in flash and Baekhyun finished putting his books in his bag. He checked the time and it was 8 pm. He still had time to go to Chanyeol’s show. 

“Byun Baekhyun”

His teacher Mrs. Kang called out to him.

“Have your parents already consented to your choice of school?”

“Oh...yes. Both my father and grandfather went to the same university as well. “

Their teacher smiled.

“Okay. I guess that’s it then”

“You know, you’re gonna need to move to a boarding house or find your place”

Mrs Kang’s words still rang in his head until he reached the address that Chanyeol had texted him earlier.

“Is this the right place?”

Baekhyun said to himself as the door was closed. He thought he heard some music and thumping sound from inside so he cautiously opened it. He was welcomed by the deafening sound of all kinds of noises, music, shouting here and there and Baekhyun regretted instantly. 

“Oh. Reception’s here”

A female voice called out to him from the right side of the door and Baekhyun reluctantly walked towards her. She was sporting a bob cut with glittery eyeshadows and the pinkest lipstick he had ever seen in his life. Baekhyun wanted to stab his eyes with a fork. 

“Which band are you here for?”

She asked in a friendly voice. Even if she had noticed Baekhyun’s uniform, she didn’t act like it.

“Pandoras”

“Oh...Pandoras. Let’s see. Oh you’re just in time. They’re on in 15 minutes.”

She chirped as she reached for the stamp on her table.

“Ticket is 30,000 won. With this stamp you can get in and out of here freely.”

Baekhyun gave her the money and she in turn stamped the ticket on the back of his hand. She handed him a small piece of paper right after.

“Here’s your ticket for one free drink.”

Baekhyun wandered in, feeling out of place. But no one seemed to even notice, busy dancing, chatting or drinking, not knowing what else to do he approached the bar where two guys were busy mixing and handing out drinks.

“What drink would you like?”

The guy with long hair asked with whipping out cups and lining them up.

“Uhh…”

“Beer”

Baekhyun looked at the yellowish liquid in his cup and drowned out the conversation taking place next to him.

“Next.. what drink would you like?”

“I said beer”

Baekhyun took the first sip and they tasted bitter which was something he could handle.

“Taste okay I guess”

He thought to himself as he took another sip, weaving himself through a string of girls talking loudly at the side.

“Yeah it seems this is going to be their last performance. Something about their vocalist quitting”

“Meh. He can quit all he wants. The real MVP is their guitarist park Chanyeol”

“Yes. He’s just so yummy. Oh my Gad! They’re on. Look at him!!”

The band started playing and Baekhyun realized the girls weren't just talking shit. Chanyeol indeed looked so good in his suit. But his moments were cut short by the girl’s conversation again.

“Have a little more backbone. This is their last show. You might not see him again.”

“But I’ve never talked to him before.., I can’t suddenly-”

“Look. I’m not telling you to confess your feelings to Chanyeol. Just talk to him you know..for memories sake”  
“Arggghhhh!! Whose fucking idea was it to wear suits? I’m toasting”

Chanyeol yelled as soon as they were inside the back room. His teammates followed and the chattering of phrases from one another filled the air. The performance meant a lot to all of them and each felt a bit accomplished as well as nostalgic at the same time. 

“That guy came..”

Kim Jongin aka their drummer said as he put his drumsticks inside his bag.

“Me who? My dad?”

Chanyeol asked as he took off his coat.

“No you idiot. Your guy...that Baekhyun or something guy”

“Wha-”

“Park Chanyeol”

A female voice came from the door and Chanyeol saw two girls coming inside the backroom. He recognised the other as Junghee aka a regular at the club. Also they hooked up once in the past. The other girl was petite and small with a small blush marring across her somewhat innocent face. Junghee pushed the girl in front of her towards Chanyeol.

“Sorry for intruding but she wants to talk to you”

They were standing near the door and all sorts of noise was coming from outside and Chanyeol put down his coat to pay attention to them.

“I-I..”

The girl started, very shy and Junghee rolled her eyes and patted her back.

“Come on Jina…”

The girl looked up at him with a red face.

“Well…, I’ve always followed Pandoras and um….Chanyeol-shi do you have a girlfriend?”

Baekhyun who was standing near the door had a fresh cup of beer in his hand.

“I shouldn't even have to hide. What amI doing?”

He thought to himself. 

“A girlfriend?”

He heard Chanyeol ask her back.

“Umm..yea…I mean not that it matters but can I please have your num-number? I mean if that’s okay..”

“No”

Baekhyun quickly mouthed behind the door. He knew Chanyeol couldn’t see him but still.

‘Please….please say no’

Chanyeol had not answered yet and the girl was quick to give her reasons.

“I’ve always thought you're so cool. I won’t send strange texts or anything…, I mean if it’s okay with you”

‘No. Please this hurts. Stop this. Just say no’’

“Okay sure”

Baekhyun felt the walls crumbling down. His feet hurt from standing too long and his ears were ringing from the drink or from the noise, he wasn’t sure anymore. He needed to get out of here, away from Chanyeol. Baekhyun ran out just as the girls came out from the room.

“Hey. I’m going out for a bit”

Chanyeol announced as soon as the girls left.

“Huh? Man you’re fast. Go get ‘em tiger”

Their vocalist, Kim Jongdae patted him on the back, bro-style. Chanyeol just grunted out a non-committal noise. 

“You’re gonna look for Baekhyun aren’t you?”

Sehun asked with a smirk.

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun walked the street by himself. The buzzing in his head didn’t stop and he took the last swig of his beer before crushing the paper cup in his hand and threw it into the bin. His phone rang and when he saw the caller he immediately rejected it.

“Stupid tall Park Chanyeol”

His phone rang again and Baekhyun accidentally swiped ‘answer’ and Chanyeol’s deep voice sounded through the crisp air.

“Hey where are you-”

Beep.

‘It hurts. It hurts so bad. I want to end this. I want to make it stop’

Baekhyun never felt like this before. He never had a drink before, he never had gone to a club before, never kissed anyone nor had anyone touched him in ways that Chanyeol did.

A lot of his ‘firsts’ happened because of Chanyeol. He hated him at the moment. His phone rang again and he put it in silent mode as he slowly trudged towards the empty park near his Hakwon. 

‘I can forget. I can still pretend it never happened’. 

He thought as he lay down on the sand box. There was another call and he looked at the ID to see it was from some random number, he clumsily swiped to answer. 

“Where are you?”

Chanyeol’s frantic voice sounded through the speaker.

“I’m- I’m in some park’s sandbox”

The taller man hung up and Baekhyun laid motionless, staring up at the sky. There were two stars visible despite all the pollution and Baekhyun glared at them.

“Lucky bastards”

The sound of rapid footsteps awakened him from his stupor and he lifted himself to see what was going on. He thought he was gonna die when someone literally landed on him.

“Oofffff”

They fell to the sandbox again and Baekhyun repeatedly slapped the head that was buried in his chest.

“Ow ow ow..”

Chanyeol exclaimed.

“Leggo”

Baekhyun warned and the other guy shamelessly nuzzled him further.

“No way”

“Let-”

Chanyeol’s warm mouth captured his in mere seconds and Baekhyun surrendered and just let the other’s invading mouth assault his. 

“Was I cool on stage?”

Chanyeol asked as he connected their foreheads together.

“I dont know”

Came Baekhyun’s blunt reply. 

“Well aren’t you popular Park Chanyeol-shi?”

“Me? Huh? Oh no! Did you drink?”

Chanyeol asked incredulously as he sniffed the smaller man.

“So was I cool?”

He asked again and Baekhyun looked away.

“Do you enjoy being with me?”

Baekhyun asked, the alcohol in his system made him bolder, even though it was probably barely there but for a first time drinker like Baekhyun, he could still feel his body buzzing.

“..hanging out with someone who’s glum, nerdy, boring….a guy.. Why would you choose someone like me?”

“Baekhyun… I will get mad”

They were face to face, breaths mingling and Chanyeol was still clinging to him like sticky rice. Baekhyun looked away and Chanyeol panicked.

“Ah..no no! I’m not mad. I’m not mad...but geez!!!!”

He enveloped Baekhyun into his arms and squeezed him like a big teddy bear. 

“Chanyeol”

Baekhyun wheezed out and Chanyeol shouted.

“Ahhhhhh!!!I don’t have a fucking clue to what you’re saying. Why are you even saying such stupid things? You almost gave me a heart attack… Jeez… not taking my calls. I thought I was gonna die...please stop doing this..”

He pulled away suddenly.

“Like man, I was so worried. Why do you always assume the worst in everything before it even happens!? Why do you come up with all this negativity by yourself…. You study too much.. I think you’re going crazy you Idiot!!”

“Stop calling me ‘idiot’. You're the number one Idiot”

Baekhyun said in a monotonous tone. Chanyeol's eyes softened as he looked Baekhyun into his eyes. 

“Hyun-ah”

And there it went again, Baekhyun melting like a puddle of goo at the endearment.

“You’re my number one”

And Baekhyun was gone, melted. There were tears prickling in the corner of his eyes as he threw himself into the taller’s embrace.

“Wahhhh!!!…. You’re lying. You’re a popular guy.why would I be your number one?”

He hiccupped and Chanyeol sighed and caressed the back of his head.

“There there…”

‘He’s drunk. Oh my God! He’s sooooo cute.. What am I going to do’  
Chanyeol thought to himself as he reached down and put his hands all over Baekhyun’s body.

“Ah..Why are you hands on my back?”

Baekhyun asked, seemingly calmed a bit now. “Well..it’s kinda like punishment”

“ARHHHH”

Baekhyun shouted when Chanyeol reached his naked skin under his shirt.

“Just your back babe. Your skin feels amazing. And your spine stands out very nicely”

He whispered as Baekhyun clinged to him.

“I can feel the knobs...one two three…”

“Wait-”

“shhh….Scapula… they’re what’s left of your wings..”

“Huh”

“Mnnnnn.. It’s from a novel..”

“I don’t know Chanyeol-ah…. It tickles..”

He mumbles, shifting a bit and Chanyeol’s hands caressed him gently all over. The taller reached further down into the hem of Baekhyun’s pants, his underwear and cupped his naked cheeks.

“Ahhhh.. Park Chanyeol”

“Shhh.. let me feel it for them for a bit.”

He whispered as he playfully bit Baekhyun’s clothed shoulder. 

“Ahh”

Baekhyun moaned at Chanyeol’s groping of his butt cheeks. They hadn’t been intimate ever since that night at Baekhyun’s house months ago.

“We-we’re in public”

“Hmmmm”  
Chanyeol reluctantly took his hands out and pecked his lips. 

“Stay with me tonight Hyun-ah”

Baekhyun keened to the feeling of Chanyeol’s warm hands on his cheeks. He nuzzled them and nodded. His parent’s wouldn’t even notice. 

“You said you’d only touched my back”

Baekhyun complained as Chanyeol helped him up from the ground.

“Yeah..yeah...My hands slipped”.

Chanyeol’s house was only half an hour away by foot and they, no, Chanyeol flirted the whole way while Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the cheesiness. Chanyeol’s sister was the only one at home and Baekhyun learned that both his parents were away in another city because of their job and they only came home on certain weekends. Yoora didn’t even bat an eyelash at his brother bringing home a male friend while Baekhyun was a little nervous. She made them some ramyeon with eggs and Baekhyun learnt that the siblings had a close relationship from the way they banter and maneuvered around each other. Baekhyun was kind of jealous but at the same time he wasn’t because even a ‘Chanyeol a day’ was enough to drive him crazy. He thought a sibling that he’d see twenty four seven would’ve done the same. 

That night, they didn’t go past some quick hand-jobs and frotting because they both didn’t dare go beyond that because they didn’t even know how to. Chanyeol’s kisses were long, deep and languid, melting all of Baekhyun’s inside, making his skin tingle with pleasure. 

They spent Christmas together and New Year separately because Chanyeol had to go and visit his grandparents. Summer arrived in the blink of an eye but the two lovers remained as tight as ever. Their first big fight came in during the early summer, just before their entrance examinations.

They were the only ones in their class, the others still haven’t arrived from their yet another counselling class with their principal. Chanyeol had managed to whisk away his boyfriend. ‘He has a knack for these things I guess’. Baekhyun mused, remembering the time they both ran away dramatically during their choir performance.

“What are you planning for summer break?”

Chanyeol asked as he lazily went through Baekhyun’s practice books.

“Summer classes… Also we’re going to visit my father’s family home like always”

Chanyeol nodded with a frown on his face. He wanted to play with Baekhyun all summer long if possible. 

“By the way Chanyeol, will you be attending prep school-”

“You will miss me right?”

“Um….”

Baekhyun’s cheeks turned pink in an instant and Chanyeol smirked at once. He knew him so well by now.

“Well...yeah…”

Chanyeol leaned down and kissed him soft and slow while the cicadas sang in the trees. Baekhyun relaxed in his embrace and kissed him back just as passionate, making the taller smile into the kiss. They hadn’t gotten to third base yet and Chanyeol was slowly getting impatient. He wanted to feel all of Baekhyun and that summer was the season for them to get lost in the heat and take the big step of becoming an adult. But the problem was he didn’t know how. All those naver questions and gay porn he had watched weren’t of much help. He needed something more...practical. 

“Kim Saem”

Mr. Kim turned his head at the sound of his name and scowled when he saw who the caller was. 

“What..You call me Saem? That’s disgusting”

“Ugh.. This old geezer…”

Chanyeol scoffed, putting his hands in his pockets. He changed his disposition for something more appropriate for a teacher since he was the one who needed something.

“Ummm...Sir.. Can you tell me how two guys do it-”

“Oh my my- It’s hot right...Isn’t it hot in here...I can practically feel the steam coming from up..Let’s go out to the rooftop. I bet it’s cooler there”

The other teachers were used to Chanyeol and his class-clown persona so they just gave them a chuckle.

“You dumbass. This is your last summer before graduation. You should be getting ready for your entrance exams and should think with your head instead of thinking with your lower half”  
Chanyeol slumped on the railing disheartedly. 

“I mean since you also walk the same path, I figured you’d be able to teach me something.., since you’re my teacher and all…”

“Oh so I am your teacher now? Anyway do you have any idea about it…?”

“Um.. yeah. I’ve read and watched a bit.I know about stretching it out and some stuff…”

Chanyeol said before he heaved a sigh as it was the most important thing to worry about and Mr Kim wanted to beat him on the ass. 

“Well it’s your choice if you wanna act like a dog in heat and all...But at this time you need to more considerate about him-”

“Oh yeah...baekhyun’s kinda frail.. So you mean I might overdo it and hurt him or something...like his physical condition or his hips..butt right?”

He smiled, all innocent and turned to lean against the railing once more. Mr Kim’s patient grew thinner and thinner the more Chanyeol opened his mouth. 

“I should treat him like the frail little flower he is right?”

Chanyeol gave out a squawk when Mr. Kim’s hand landed on his back.

“You perverted idiot. That’s not what I meant. I mean it’s time to study hard you oaf! Moreover, Baekhyun’s aiming for SNUl right?”

“SNU?? You mean as in Seoul National University?”

It was Mr. Kim’s turn to squeak. ‘’Oops’

“Yeah...Seoul National university?”

Chanyeol leaned on the railing again.

“See I’m good at guessing these types of things. I’m not all useless you know….Seoul university is in Seoul right?”

“What do you expect?”

“Fucking Shit!!! Baekhun is aiming for Seoul National University??!!!”

Chanyeol shouted, seemingly realizing what their conversation is about. 

“How come I didn’t know about this?!!!”

When Baekhyun came out from his hakwon, he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend crouching on the ground, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. 

“Yo”

The taller simply greeted. They moved to the park bench on the side of the road and Chanyeol took out two soda from it.

“Man..these comes in lemon flavour now”

The drink sizzled as Chanyeol opened the cap and Baekhyun felt like something was off. 

“I heard you’re applying for Seoul National University”

Baekhyun whipped his head, surprised at the statement.

“From where did you-”

“From Mr. Kim”

Chanyeol looked down picking the paper that was peeling off from his bottle. 

“He told me by accident..”

Baekhyun kept quiet and Chanyeol got up from his seat and walked two steps ahead. He wanted to shout…, shout at Baekhyun from keeping this from him, shout at Mr. Kim for knowing more about his boyfriend than him, shout at how bad he was feeling right now.

“When did you make your decision?”

Baekhyun sat in his seat squeamish with nervousness.

“It’s- It’s not like I was the one who decided it. Both my father and Grandfather graduated from there.., so I kind of aimed for it from the beginning”

Chanyeol breathed deeply. This shouldn’t have affected him like it did right now.

“Have you ever considered how it’s going to affect our relationship..with distance and time?”

He turned to face his boyfriend.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this yourself? If I hadn’t found out about it, I would've never known until you leave..””

“No Chanyeol-”

Baekhyun got up from his seat.

“That’s not true...I was meaning to tell you… it’s just that...the timing…”

“You know what..? You’re just avoiding the issue…”

Chanyeol already knew Baekhyun too well.

“In the end, you know you won’t change your mind at all.., so you just didn’t wanna bring it up. Because you didn’t wanna fight with me..”

Baekhyun hated conflicts.

“You’re just going to leave things as they are…, you’re just gonna let them fade themselves out until we break up-”

Slap!

His cheek stinged and he thought he was going to fall down.

“As if you ever told me anything..”

Baekhyun defended himself.

“Did you ever tell me what course you are planning to pursue..or your plans for your future..I don’t.,”

Baekhyun sobbed.

“I don’t know anything about you either.

“I see…”

Chanyeol muttered and turned away from his boyfriend.

“So I guess we don’t understand each other at all”

He threw the half empty bottle of the soda and walked away.

“Let’s not see each other for now..”

“Fuck it’s so hot. I want ice creaaaammmm-”

Chanyeol moaned as he rolled around Oh sehun’s floor.

“Go get it yourself. You ass”

Sehun was busy on his game console and Chanyeol just wasn’t interested in playing for the time being. 

“I’m so bored..”

Chanyeol yawned.

“Yeah.. everybody’s busy with their tests right..”

Sehun asked without looking away from his screen.

“What are you gonna do next?”

Chanyeol asked from his place on the floor. He was laying sideways now, his hand supporting his face as he looked at his friend.

“Me..I told you I’m gonna go to vocational school. My application’s already accepted.”

Chanyeol slumped down to the ground again. Great! Even bland and boring Oh Sehun has his future planned. He frowned, scratching his face,he felt kinda left out. 

“The train is approaching on track no 5. Please wait behind the yellow lines.”

‘I guess we don’t understand each other at all’

The words hadn’t left Baekhyun’s mind since that night. It had been a month since they last saw each other. Both of them neither called nor text the other, stubborn with pride and anger. 

Baekhyun didn’t feel too well as he entered the train. He never liked train rides and avoided them at all cost.

‘He said we should stop seeing each other and all those things… how could that idiot say things like that so easily…?’

The train moved and Bakhyun’s stomach already started feeling queasy. He crouched down on one of the corners near the door, his handkerchief on his mouth. He regretted turning down his mom’s offer to drive him to the centre. But he wanted to do this. He could do this.

‘Have you ever considered how it’s going to affect our relationship..with distance and time?’

‘ If I hadn’t found out about it, I would've never known until you leave..’

“No Chanyeol”

‘You know what..? You’re just avoiding the issue..’

‘In the end, you know you won’t change your mind at all.., so you just didn’t wanna bring it up. Because you didn’t wanna fight with me..’

“You’re just going to leave things as they are…, you’re just gonna let them fade themselves out until we break up-”

“No you’re wrong Chanyeol”

He slumped further towards the ground. He wanted to puke so badly.

“Why did you say all those things Chanyeol..You Idiot..!’ 

His phone suddenly rang and he picked it up without looking at the ID.

“Hello..?”

“Oh it finally went through. Where are you right now”

Chanyeol chirped at the other end of the line.

“On a train..”

He managed to croak out. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Feel sick...I’ll...get off at the XX station I think…”

And everything turned black.

‘I like this colour. Lemon yellow. It reminds me of summer”

Chanyeol said as they both looked at the yellow ribbon connecting both their wrists.  
“Baekhyun!”

“Someone’s calling you”

Chanyeol said and Baekhyun heard the sound of scissors snipping when he turned his head to see who was calling his name. He looked back and saw the scissors in Chanyeol’s hand and the ribbon cut in half, no longer connecting them.

“Why?? Didn’t you say you like this ribbon?”

“It’s okay we can just tie it back again”

“But..but it won’t be the same anymore…”

“It’s alright even if it’s not the same.. Don’t you think it’d be fun if we tie them again in a different way..?”

Chanyeol’s smile was reassuring, unlike the annoying half smirk he always had.

“And it's not like the colour will change..”

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun opened his eyes and stared right into Chanyeol’s.

“Oh thank God. What happened? You freaked me out. Can you stop freaking me out all the time..?”

Chanyeol babbled and Baekhyun weakly looked at his wrist watch.

“9;30….9;30??!!”

“I’m dead. The national mock exam starts at 10…”

He began to frantically look around.

“Calm down...It’s just a mock exam right..?”

Baekhyun shook his head. 

“No you don’t understand. It’ll be the same at the entrance exam. I’ve failed all of them..”

He began to cry.

“My high school entrance exams.., aloof my first choices…, because I couldn’t ride the train.. It’s the same thing all over again..”

Chanyeol cupped his face.

“It’s all right even if you failed those…”

“You..!!!”

“Sshh shhh...It’s because you failed all those that we became classmates..”

Baekhyun stared up at the taller guy and Chanyeol smiled at him. 

“Well how are you feeling? Can you stand.. We can probably get there in time if we go on full speed..”

Chanyeol said as he slowly pulled him up from the ground.

“Full speed?”

“I was in Suwon and I got my license there.”

The taller started as he walked towards a motorbike parked on the side.

“It was great over there. They had hot springs there too..and lots of yummy food..”

He picked up the helmet and wore it. Baekhyun stared at him like he was a whole different person.

“Oh yeah...the signal sucked over there too..so I couldn’t call or text you..”

He picked up the other helmet and gave it to Baekhyun.

“Let’s go there together one day okay...Here..hop on..”

The birds were chirping and the air was still clean and Baekhyun felt a little better when the wind hit his face.

“I’m sorry..”

Chanyeol yelled from the front. 

“About what?”

“I mean..You were working so hard for your exams and I felt like I was left behind...so I got angry when it’s really my fault for not even thinking about my future. So I’ve decided that I’ll move forward as well..”

They zoomed past the big trees and parks and all sorts of wellings and Baekhyun clinged to Chanyeol like his life depended on it. Because right now, it kinda did. He was a bit scared.

“No matter what we do, there’ll always be things that we regret as well as things we gain from it.., but right now leaving you is not an option at all Baekhyun-ah”

Baekhyun nuzzled his face on the taller’s broad back, they were reaching his exam centre so Chanyeol slowed down. 

“Me too.. So don’t cut the ribbon so easily..”

“Huh..? ribbon?”

There was only five minutes left when they finally reached the centre and Baekhyun quickly hopped off the motorbike.

“Focus!”

Chanyeol ordered from the bike and Baekhyun mimicked him trying to calm his nerves. 

“Focus!”

“Relax!”

“Relax! And Chanyeol-ah…?”

“Yes”

Baekhyun ran back towards and stole a peck from his lips.

“I’ll be back”

He said, determination painted across his little face and Chanyeol wanted to grab him and never let him go. What a little ray of sunshine!! (If he wanted to be) 

“I’ll be waiting right here...Darling”

He shouted, nearly making the running Baekhyun sprain his ankle on the way. The exam lasted for two hours and when Baekhyun came out, he saw his idiot of a boyfriend slumping against a tree, dozing off as if he was in the most comfortable place on earth. He crouch down to sit next to him and Chanyeol abruptly woke up.

“Wah..I fell asleep”

“No shit sherlock”

“How was it?”

Chanyeol asked with a yawn.

“I don’t know...But it’s fine”

Baekhyun muttered as he buried his head on his thighs.

“Whatever happens is fine..as long as you’re beside me...that’s all that matters..”

Chanyeol wanted to shout but he didn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend.

“I wanna kiss you”

He said instead, as if that was less embarrassing and Baekhyun gawked at his shamelessness.

“No way...there’s too many people…”

But he didn’t refuse when Chanyeol’s hand caressed his face. He leaned in and closed his eyes, descending his lips on his boyfriend’s…, under the afternoon sun while the cicadas sang in the trees. 

“One more..”

“NO!”

“‘You’re here and that’s all that matters.’

You said that and kissed me.

And our second summer together came.”


End file.
